Fake Love
by Misaki Tokura
Summary: "I can escort you home safely." She was hopeful this time. "However, you have to be my girlfriend." (Please read and review.)
1. Chapter 1

_I was minding my own business, when someone grabbed me from behind._

"Don't say a word," The young man dragged her to a hotel.

He immediately locked the door when he got into his room.

_I couldn't do anything since I had a lot of sake that night. The next thing I know I blacked out._

* * *

Morning had arrived, the sunlight shone through the window.

A young woman's eyes fluttered open. She sat up whilst clutching her throbbing head.

She vowed to never let herself get drunk again. She was taken aback when a pair of strong arms encircled her slender waist. When she turned to see who it was, she muffled her scream.

It was the idol singer Toshiki Kai. She couldn't believe this is happening. _How did I end up like this?_  
_I need to leave before he wakes up._ She removed his arms from her waist and put her shoes on.

She was about to leave, when she heard rustling.

"Baby, where do you think you're going?" His husky voice rang into her ears.

She could see his white shirt had a lipstick mark on his collar. She looked at him with disgust.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, I'm leaving."

"This lipstick mark was from you," He smirked.

"That's utter nonsense."

"Says the woman who was all over me last night."

"In your dreams, playboy."

"One step out of this room, your life is over."

"Are you threatening me?" She crossed her arms across her chest, throwing daggers at him.

"No, reporters are swarming outside, at this time."

_I can't believe I'm stuck here. How am I supposed to get home?_

"I can escort you home safely."

She was hopeful this time.

"However, you have to be my girlfriend."

"What?!"

* * *

Author's note: I'm back with a new story, I hope you like it. Please support my story by reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

"It looks like you don't have much choice," He smirked.

"I just wait until they leave," She said calmly.

"My offer still stands."

"No thanks."

"Your name is Misaki Tokura right?"

"How did you know?" She was surprised.

"I looked at your ID."

"You have no right to go through my things," She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Don't blame me, I couldn't help it."

"What kind of excuse is that?"

"I just wanted to get to know you better," He winked at her.

"I want to get far away as possible from you."

"Don't be shy, I know you like me."

"You're delusional if you think that I like you," She said in annoyed tone.

"What you said makes me want you even more."

_Doesn't he ever give up? Maybe he hit his head, which I highly doubt._

She cautiously looks out the window, the reporters are nowhere to be seen.

She sighed in relief.

She slammed the door before he could say anything.

"I will make you mine Misaki Tokura."

* * *

She brushed her teeth and took a shower once she got home.

It soothed her and helped her relax. She went to her room to change clothes.

Misaki was craving for coffee. She decided to go to a coffee shop.

* * *

It only took ten minutes to get there. She ordered a latte. She sips on her coffee while reading a book. In the corner of her eye, she spotted a man. He had orange hair and purple eyes. She recognised her crush anywhere. His name is Kiriya Bidou.

_I wonder what he is doing here?_ She thought to herself.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A husky voice asked.

"No," She looked up from her book.

He just sat opposite her. I_ can't believe Kiriya is talking to me._

_It feels like we're on a date._

"How are you Tokura?"

"I'm fine, thank you," She could hardly look at him. She blushes.

Every now and then, he would smile at her as they converse.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Kiriya asked.

"Eh?"

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reviewing. I'm not going to write a story about Aikou since I'm not a fan of the couple.

Anyway, thank you for supporting my story.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't you like me Tokura?"

"That's not it, I didn't expect any of this."

"I like you a lot, I hope to continue to seeing you."

_I had no idea that he likes me, this makes me happy._

"I would like to go out with you."

"I'm glad to hear that. I will see you tonight at six, in Shibuya." Kiriya smiled.

Misaki couldn't help but blush when he kissed her hand.

* * *

It was six in the afternoon in Tokyo. Misaki was in Shibuya, she could see him waiting for her by the bakery shop. He smiled when he saw her.

_I can't believe I'm on a date with Kiriya. He is such a gentleman._

"Did you wait long?" She asked.

"I just got here," He smiled at her.

They went to a restaurant and sat by the window.

"What would you like?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure, what would you recommend?"

"I would go with the special."

"I guess I go with the special then."

"You look beautiful Tokura."

She was too shy to say anything at that moment. They started eating when their food arrived.

"How is it?" He asked.

"It's delicious."

"That's good to hear."

They had a good time together. Eating and talking.

She excused herself to use the restroom. _I'm on a date with my crush, nothing can go wrong can it?_

* * *

When she exited the restroom, a hand pulled her into the elevator. _What is going on?_

The doors closed and a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"That was close."

She turned around and saw Toshiki Kai.

"What do you think you're doing?" She glared at him.

"I was getting away from my crazy fans. They sure are persistent."

"Why do you have to drag me into your mess?"

"Wow, you look beautiful Misaki."

She didn't say anything, she just threw daggers at him.

"You're on a date, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" She gasped.

"I saw you with him."

She was about to exit the elevator, however he pulled her into his arms.

Toshiki embraced her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want you Misaki Tokura, leave him and come to me."

She pushed him off her but he blocked her way.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his lips on her neck. He bit her flesh.

There was a noticeable hickey on her neck.

"Don't think for a second that I'm going to give up. You're mine Misaki."

* * *

She left the elevator and went to her table.

"Tokura, what happened to your neck?"

"A bug bit me, it's no big deal."

"Okay then."

She hated herself for lying to him, however she had no choice.

_Damn you Kai, why do you have to make my life complicated?_

* * *

Author's note: If you like my story, don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

_My heart shattered into a thousand pieces when I saw Kiriya kissing a woman._

_I knew it was too good to be true, him liking me. Was that a lie?_

* * *

She ran in the opposite direction. Someone grabbed her arm.

"Misaki," Toshiki saw her tears. He embraced her.

She sobbed into his coat. She was letting him comfort her, which surprised him.

It started to pour, he carried her into his limo. She didn't protest at all. She looked broken.

His heart ached seeing her like this.

* * *

"Am I unlovable?" She spoke softly.

"Of course not."

"He said he likes me, yet he was with another woman."

"He doesn't deserve you."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because I care about you Misaki."

"How can I trust what you say?"

"I never been in love until I met you. I love you Misaki Tokura."

"You love me?" She was shocked at his confession.

"From the bottom of my heart, I truly love you. It killed me when you were with another man."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you deserve to know the truth."

* * *

They arrived at Toshiki's mansion. He carried her straight into his bedroom. He put her down.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You never told me where you live."

"I should leave," She was about to go; however, he blocked her way.

"Don't go, it's late. Plus, it's still pouring outside."

"You expect me to stay here?"

"Yes, you will get sick if you leave."

"I don't have anything to change into."

"You can borrow my shirt."

He handed her his shirt to her and left the room for her to change.

When he came back into his room, Toshiki saw her fallen asleep in his bed.

"Sweet dreams Misaki," He kissed her forehead.

* * *

Morning had arrived. Her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and saw Toshiki was sleeping on the sofa. She felt bad for taking over his bed. _I can't believe I spent the entire night in his room._

She went over to him and pull the duvet over his shoulders. He opened his eyes and saw her smiling at him.

"Misaki, you're smiling at me."

"You're so silly."

"Does that mean you give me a chance?"

"Yes."

"That means that you're mine."

He pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"What do you think you're doing?" She was blushing.

"I'm just showing how much I love you."

He was utter shocked when she kissed him on the lips.

She couldn't help but giggle at his cute reaction.

"I'm not satisfied."

"Why not Toshiki?"

"Because I want more, I wanted to kiss you first."

"Kiss me Toshiki."

He kissed her gently, then it turns into a passionate kiss.

It made her feel happy to be with him. She never knew love until she met him.

* * *

Breaking news, top singer Toshiki Kai has a girlfriend, first time in history. Plus, he announced he is retiring from singing. The news was all over Japan. Everyone was happy for the new couple.

* * *

Two years later

"Toshiki."

"Yes, my darling?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, what did the doctor say?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant Toshiki."

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father!" He smiled at his wife lovingly.

"I feel tired, I'm going to take a nap," She said.

"I join you."

The happy couple slowly drifted to sleep in their room. Hands interlocked and content smiles across their faces.

_Thank you for being born Misaki. I will make you happy for the rest of my life._

THE END


End file.
